


001. Beginnings

by Ja_Wren



Series: 100 prompt challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Wren/pseuds/Ja_Wren
Summary: this is the beginning of my 100 prompt challenge, i am just challenging myself so whatevs. this  first story just sets up my universe I hope you like it.





	1. What’s Up With Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding tags as they show up, because well spoilers and all.

Dean was perplexed, and not over his calculus problem either, but still something didn’t add up. It had been Months since they arrived in this small town called Beacon Hills, not even a hint of an out of control monster in sight. Deciding to figure out how a town where the only thing mysterious is the high number of missing hikers, and how the local abandoned industrial site is being slowly bought up and becoming less and less abandoned equal up to a nomadic hunter family settling down for an entire school year. Dean bangs his head down into his homework startling his younger brother.

“What math making your small amount of brain cells hurt?” Sam gave Dean a smirk. “Maybe you shouldn’t be slamming your head around, you might lose the ability to think”

Dean looks up and glares “Shut it Bitch, no I am frustrated because dad is acting strange, and I think he is possessed by something”

“He crosses the salt lines and passes through the demon trap every day, Dean he is not possessed.”

“I said something, not Demon genius” Dean growls out. “I just don’t know what”

“What’s your proof Jerk?”

“He just comes here to sleep, He throws money at us almost daily for food, and by the way that is not normal dad behaviour.” Sam goes to argue but Dean just ignores his brother’s attempt “and once a month he pays for this shitty motel, on time, he also doesn’t have Jim, Jack, or Jose making an appearance lately.”

“Unless he’s on a hunt Dean, dad always says don’t draw attention.”

“HA, we are not on a hunt, Sammy we have been here for months and we have not researched a single house, or local myth, what about the disappearing hikers? Oh wait even that isn’t to mysterious because we live in a dense forest, we haven’t seen so much as a mysterious scratch on anyone in this town, the only legend here is of the two oldest families being all Hatfield and McCoy on each other. Considering we haven’t even investigated that because one family is dwindling to nonexistence, is something because the west coast is riddled with B type monsters” Dean rushes out in triumph, looking smug at his brother.

Looking stunned Sam concedes. “That is a little concerning.”

“I am going to follow him tomorrow, take in my homework will you. I have to actually keep up my friggen’ “A+” average Bobby cooked up for me.” Dean grumbled and glaring at his completed homework “also it shouldn’t be that hard to follow him, he leaves baby with us so I can drive us to school, he can’t be going that far.”

“You can’t follow Dad tomorrow, your meeting your Little Buddy tomorrow, remember the seniors get paired with a kindergartener from the elementary school, this counts as your volunteer hours for graduation.”

“Ugh do I have to I already have you for a snot nosed little brat, you act like a 5 year old, it should count” Dean grabs Sam around his head and gives him a noogie.

Swatting off Dean Sam answers “Yes you have to, or else its 30 hours with the creepy vet, who glares at us, whenever we go to the coffee shop, or candy striping at the hospital. Now try and rub those two lonely brain cells together a little harder to finish your homework.”

“It’s done.” Sam raises a brow in disbelief at his brother who flopped himself on their dads bed. “I am not that dumb Sam, I am in AP classes and I am keeping up my fake average just fine.” Dean sits up again “It’s the reason why I get a little Buddy tomorrow, maybe they will appreciate me” Dean glared at his brother who was ignoring his dramatics, and went back to his homework. “So, what am I supposed to do with a Kid?”

Sam shakes his head not looking up from his science book.


	2. meeting the Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets his little buddy.

Turns out that the School had the day all planned out the buddies would meet after Homeroom where they had to play nice with the parents and meet the kids in the main foyer, before heading off to the gymnasium for the day. That is except Dean, apparently his little buddy is going to be meeting him in homeroom.

“Hey, Mr. Drew I came early, I was wondering about my little buddy?”

Before Mr. Drew could answer a voice came from the back of the room “…but uncle Peter what if Dean hates me?” making Dean turn to stare at Peter Hale the kid who seems to hate him and Sam on sight, holding onto a little five year old with black hair that seems to defy gravity, and green eyes staring intently at the Sophomore waiting for an answer.

“I am sure Dean won’t hate you.” Peter Smiles at the little boy, before sending a slight glare at Dean. “Or Hurt you” Peter winks at the boy before giving a smile to their teacher.

“Peter, I hope Talia is well.” Mr. Drew askes making small talk with Peter while the Kid sneaks peeks at Dean from where he hid his face into his uncles neck.

“Yes, of course Mr. Drew. Just she is on bed rest seems little Cora is wanting to be born early, and Erik just drops us all off at school then goes home just in case.” 

“Ahh yes this will be Talia’s third child right” the conversation continues as Peter absently places the kid onto a chair beside him, the Kid is still staring at Dean with wide eyes but he won’t let go of his uncle. Dean waves at him making him burrow a bit into Peters side.

“That is correct, Laura is already in the 3rd grade, and Derek here has a head start on 1st grade material.” Peter states proudly. That’s when the rest of the Homeroom comes in ready for attendance and announcements. The girls all coo at the little boy sitting beside Peter, even with Peter having the aura of “fuck off”, and the kid deals with all the attention by scrunching up even closer to Peter practically in his lap.

“So that’s your buddy?” Sam looks between his brother and the child trying to melt into Peter’s side as more and more people come in. 

“Yeah, he’s Hale’s nephew apparently.” Dean replies.

Homeroom continues on as usual only interrupted by Peter assuring Derek that everything will go okay today, and that it will be fun. With the announcements ending, everyone files out, Sam being one of the last people out wishes Dean luck, and when it was just the three of them Peter addresses Dean.

“Winchester, you better not even look at my nephew the wrong way or I will end you as slowly and as painfully as I can.” Peter threatens glaring up at Dean.

Swallowing Dean nods “I get it man, just I won’t hurt him I promise.” Dean backs away from those intense blue eyes staring at him, while the kid has somehow found his chest the most interesting thing in the room.

“Good,” Peter sounded satisfied and breaks eye contact before kneeling down in front of his nephew who looks less scared then before his uncle’s threat. “Derek, be good for Dean and the teacher alright” the kid nods “do you remember the rules.” Dean frowned a bit at that as the kid nods again “good boy, now Dean is going to take you to the Gym where you will be with your teacher and classmates okay, now be the little gentleman I know you are and say hi to Dean”

“Okay Uncle Peter.” Derek nods once more before hopping off the chair and holding out his hand to dean, “Nice to meet you mister.”

Dean looks towards Peter for guidance, getting a nod of approval he bends down and takes the kids hand “nice to meet you too, Derek, you can call me Dean.” Dean puts on his most charming smile before straightening up, and letting the child keep hold of his hand. Peter watches the interaction like a hawk, seemingly satisfied with the result he reminds Derek to hold Deans hand whenever they walk through the halls before leaving the two behind.

“Alright, Derek are you ready to go meet up with the others?”

“Yes, Dean” Derek answers obediently and leads them towards the door before allowing Dean to guide him.

The walk to the Gym was slower than usual for obvious reasons, but Derek filled the time talking about his little friends, and about the teachers he has, and how he was special because he knew joined up writing already, and maths. Dean nodded along and answered when necessary, actually paying attention to the babble, because he was going to be spending one day a week with the kid for the next three months. Upon entering the gym, it was like walking into chaos incarnate children’s screams and cries were echoing off the walls and the senior Buddies were looking confused and distraught chasing after their charges, while the teachers seemed more concerned with their camera having film, and were quite content allowing the children to burn off energy before the day’s activities began. Dean led Derek towards the tables that were put out for the group and thanked everything he knew existed that the child he was paired with was calm and well behaved kid, earning glares from his classmates, trying to catch, or at the very least make sure the children didn’t run head first into anything.

“Don’t you want to play with your Friend Tommy was it?” dean asked after a few minutes of him twiddling his thumbs and Derek swinging his legs watching the others play tag. 

Derek absolutely beamed at Dean because he remembered his best friends name “Tommy is mad at me because I won the sports day relay and he says he’s the best runner ever but “ Derek looks around before stage whispering “but I am faster than him I just let him win most of the time because it’s nice “ Dean grins and tells the kid it makes Derek really nice, wondering if that is one of the mystery rules Derek has to follow “, so I try not to run to much with him, because I like tommy, and because I am taking big kid classes we can’t play as much as before.” Derek’s voice steadily rises to normal volume.

Not soon enough for the other seniors the Kindergarten teacher corals the little ones to the tables where Dean and Derek are already sitting and instruct them to match up with their buddies. The first order of business is to create name tags, so Dean takes off his Leather jacket before rolling up Derek’s sleeves so they won’t get too gluey. At the end of the assignment some of the other seniors look ready to cry, while dean himself is covered in gold sparkles and Derek has red and black marker on his hands. It’s not nearly as bad as the stuck up boy Curtis who somehow got glue and pink glitter in his hair, and the holier than thou girl named Ariel who let her little buddy near the scissors and now has a few scratches on her arm as well as a couple of holes in her shirt. Not for the first time Dean thought it was a bad idea to allow stressed out teens to be even slightly in charge of kids just above toddlers. 

Once people were clean and in some cases bandaged up. The teacher suggested a game of Go,Go, Stop! This caused a cheer from the kindergarteners, and one Senior named Derek Matthews, who all boasted about being the greatest at the game, the first round was a practice one, thankfully, for the out of depth seniors who looked rather wide eyed when the teacher put on music causing the kids to start dancing and wiggling about in the most ridiculous manner while forcing the teens to dance with them, when the music suddenly ended causing the children that were jumping to thump to the ground absolutely statue like, in turn making the unprepared teens to stumble while their hands were in the vice like grip only children seemed to have. The teens quickly got the idea, if only because a 5 year old glaring at you to not mess up was absolutely terrifying especially after the promise of a prize for the last one standing. Once again Derek proved to be somewhat more subdued than other kids when all he did for dancing was a few simple ballroom steps Dean himself remembered his mom doing with him while the other children either were just hopping, twirling, or trying to break dance in the Matthew’s brother’s case, who were unsurprisingly the first group out but continued dancing anyway. Derek again shows either his way to niceness or it was the odd set of rules he needed to follow, when it was just Dean and Derek, and Curtis and his Little Buddy named Emma left, Derek did a daring spin at the end of the song causing him to stumble and lose the game. Dean didn’t mention it as he himself have been told not to stand out too much when younger, not like he ever had time to anyway.

“Tough luck that Winchester, I know how you like winning.” Curtis told him with a matter of fact tone while being given a fun sized candy by the teacher. The Statement made Derek look a bit concerned at his purposeful loss.

“Wilcox, you don’t know anything about me, I don’t have to win, and just because I do beat you most of the time in class doesn’t mean I like winning.” Dean smirked “It’s not like I even try”

Derek stared wide eyed at Dean’s chest again “you’re really smart like me, and Uncle Peter”

Dean blushes and rubs his shirt, before the Teacher gets their attention again and has a lunch laid out evenly on the tables “come on lets go eat with your friend, Derek.”

“Okay” Derek drags him towards two kids animatedly talking to each other “Dean this is Tommy,” Derek points to a little wisp of a kid who was all eyes it seems. “And that’s Kyle.” Derek pulls Dean down so he can ‘whisper’, “Kyle isn’t really my friend though, but we are nice to each other, he’s really shy” Dean admits he was rather surprised at that considering the kids older brother doesn’t have a meek bone in his body.

“Hello,” Dean Smiles at the kid, “Derek has told me about you, it’s nice to meet you.” the boy acts a little shy only waving at him instead of a vocal greeting. Dean just smiles and grabs a few wet wipes that are spread around the tables and proceeds to wipe Derek’s hands and his own before suggesting the other boy should wipe his hands as well. Dean Plates a bit of everything on Derek’s plate before doing the same for himself. “Derek you, don’t have to eat anything you don’t like, but I would like to see at least one veggie and one fruit missing off your plate is that fair?” Dean asks the kid staring horrified at the two bits of raw broccoli on his plate. Cataloging the other food items on his plate Derek nods in agreement.

“You’re really good with kids” says the kindergarten teacher.

“Thank-you ms…” Dean Blushes before Derek pulls Deans head down to stage whispers his teachers name “... Wagstaff” Dean winks at Derek in thanks before he continues talking to the teacher “I helped a lot with my brother, especially after my mother died “Dean let his smile dim a bit, this statement usually got him out of trouble, or extra food, but today all it caused was gasps from the little kids around him, and a sympathetic look from the older Matthews. 

“Your mommy is in heaven?” tears were almost coming out of Derek’s eyes

“Yeah she is.” Dean said softly.

“Who looks after you?” asked Tommy

“My dad, and we have Bobby, he’s like an uncle to us” Dean answers watching as the kids absently nibble on their carrot sticks.

“Who scares away Monsters?” Tommy asked looking behind him as if monsters would be there.

Dean tenses at the question, but before he even tries to answer the teacher gives Dean her condolences. 

“Oh I am so sorry to hear that Dean” the teacher pats his shoulder.  
Before moving over to a different table.

Dean clears his throat. “Great Job Derek, you ate two types of veggies, I think you deserve a treat” Dean Looks at the rest surprisingly it was actually the meat that Derek didn’t touch, making sure the teacher wasn’t around dean quickly pulled out a chocolate bar he hid in his jacket, and gave the kid half of his Twix causing his buddy Derek to smile and lose the sad eyes. And causing the older Derek to laugh, considering the Teacher was giving out candy the whole day. Dean just shrugged in response it made the chocolate taste better if thought to be sneaked.

The rest of the day went by like the first half with Derek always being second best unless it came to intelligence or arts and crafts, pretty much confirming that those are at least part of the strange rules that Derek needs to follow and remember. Dean walked out of the gymnasium with Derek attached to his arm and headed to the main foyer where the parents were supposed to meet their children. 

Derek started pulling Dean towards a man and a girl who was fighting …With Peter who just held her at arm’s length away while he played with his weird phone one handed.

“Daddy!” Derek said in lieu of greeting still dragging Dean behind him, this got everyone’s attention. 

“Hey Der-bear who is this?” the man answered. While the girl hid slightly behind her father.

“This is my Buddy Dean, he’s smart like me and Peter, and he’s really good at dancing, and his mommy is in heaven,” Derek looked sad again “but he gave me chocolate because I ate my carrots and celery at lunch, and he’s really nice because he didn’t make me eat broccoli, and he’s good at basketball, but not as good as you uncle Peter, because Peter is the bestest, and he’s a good drawer like me too.”

“Hey kiddo breathe, I am glad you had fun today.” The man looked apologetic at Dean “nice to meet you, I’m Derek’s dad Erik.” He held out his hand for Dean.

“Nice to meet you Erik, I’m Dean…obviously.” Dean blushed a bit as he returned the hand shake, never being all that good with adults. 

“Oh god Derek didn’t bite you did he?” Erik said looking at Deans bandaged hand that he still held in his own. 

“What?” Dean pulled his hand away before explaining the bandage “oh no, uhh a girl was arguing with her little Buddy about using scissors again, and they ended up being thrown in Derek’s direction I just happened to block the blades with my hand instead of them stopping in poor Derek’s face.”

“That’s good, Laura bit her Buddy just had to make sure.” Causing the girl to squeak and huff in anger, before blushing at Dean when she noticed him looking at her.

“See my picture daddy, Dean said I should make another one but I don’t mind his blood being on it.” Derek showed them his picture that he pulled out from under his shirt of stick figure representation of himself and Dean dancing where he artistically made the blood splatter into music notes, there were only three drops and Dean tried his best to wipe them off. “See the blood daddy, another person named Derek helped me finish it, isn’t that cool someone else is named like me.”

“That is very cool that you met someone with your name, and the picture is … umm lovely “Erik’s smile seems a little more fixed towards the end of the statement.

“You finished it, I thought the teacher threw it out?” Dean asked perplexed he swore the teacher picked it up and placed it by the bin.

“Nope, big Derek got it for me and I fixed it and hid it in my shirt when Mrs. Wagstaff went and fixed your owwie” Derek said proudly. Getting even more laughter from Peter. “Can I hang my picture up in my room when we get home daddy?” Dean is surprised peter isn’t on the floor at this point, but knows for a fact that there is a picture on his really weird phone, who needs a camera on their phone anyway. 

“We will ask mommy first, okay kid” Erik patted his kid on the head “speaking of mommy it’s time to go home and see her, say good bye to Dean. Oh and Dean thanks for taking care of Derek all day”

“Not a problem” dean said with a smile, before getting hugged around the middle by Derek

“Bye Dean, sorry you got an owwie today.”

“Don’t worry about it, it only stings a little bit now, and I will see you next week okay.” Dean barely touched the kids shoulder before he darted away with his family.

Dean walked out into the parking lot towards the impala Sammy was leaning against. He started his car and gave a small wave to Derek who was being strapped into a booster seat in the back of an SUV. Derek returned the wave wide eyed and awed at the Black car rumbling by.


	3. Following John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEan gets a chance to Follow John.

Dean was finally able to follow John around that weekend. It was actually concerning how easy it was to follow him around town on foot. Like usual, John left around 7:30, leaving the car behind. Dean followed him to a diner and watched as his dad got a breakfast to go. Then walked all the way to the industrial district of beacon hills. An entire hour went by, and he didn’t even look back once to see if anyone was following him. Dean was a little more cautious as John entered an abandoned warehouse. Slowly creeping into the open room he hid behind some of the equipment just trying to get close enough to the mumbled conversation going on.

“…hel, this is getting ridiculous, this meat suit is so fucking annoying always needing a fix for the first month, now it wants to kill itself. Always god damn screaming.” A woman angrily complained.

“It is just a few more months now then the child of chaos will be born.” His father’s voice came out rather monotonously.

“That’s another thing Mikey your spawn is kicking me now, why can’t we just take it to either of our domains to birth it faster? Maybe then I wouldn’t have to be trapped in a cold warehouse dependant on you.” Dean got closer trying to see.

“Demon I have told you repeatedly, you are to impure to even step through a heavenly portal, and I will fall from grace if I step one foot in hell, that also means the grace I have given the child would as well, ruining millennia of planning because you are a little uncomfortable... humans have been giving birth to children for a while now.”

“Oh go fuck yourself next time you want a kid then” Dean’s eyes widened as he comprehended the conversation. “… also what about the wee Winchesters are they going to be a problem?”

“The marked one has no clue, and the destined might be a problem, he suspects me.”

“No shit Sherlock,” his father’s voice tried to interrupt but the demon just spoke over him. “the older one is a hunter through and through, we have scrolls of him in hell that have lasted as long as your little plan. He is named the demon reaper of course he suspects you, you idiot angel” the woman spits out the title like a curse “you definitely don’t act human, I can’t believe you actually got permission from that paranoid drunk hunter, or that you have gone this long without one of the wee Winchesters following you, though maybe you have John to thank for that, from what I hear he’s not exactly a hands on kind of parent.” The Demon then laughs, it’s an ugly sound making Dean cringe “I wonder what his face will look like when he finds out he has another kid, you better watch it Michael he will probably kill this thing.”

“I promised to kill the Demon Azazel whom he called yellow eyes.” The angel said blandly. “Do not presume I have underestimated Dean or his importance, he will unite the children of Zeus and be his brother’s keeper, and those are two major seals” Dean heard enough, well almost too much, he had to leave before those things noticed him.

“Oh when were you going to tell me I was ha…” dean backed out of the warehouse quickly missing what the Demon had to say next, and ran for the hotel.

Slamming the door behind him, Sam looked at him worriedly. “Dean what is it?”

“Oh Dad is definitely possessed, but by a fricken’ Angel.” Dean starts pacing deciding on how much he should tell his little brother, obviously nothing about the preggo demon or their weird titles but he needs to tell Sam something. “I don’t know how? Or why? But I do know we are safe, apparently he’s been possessed for at least 6 to 8 months” Dean paused “and dad gave his consent apparently, not quite sure but Angels need permission to use a meat suit.”

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know, Sam there is absolutely nothing on Angels or even Angel lore.” Dean stopped pacing 

“There has to be something? I could research, we could call Bobby.”

“I don’t think so Sammy, we call bobby we will be left here while some other hunter kills dad, or at least try to.” Not to mention the demon with their unborn sibling Dean thinks. “, and it’s not like it’s hurting us, actually we haven’t had to worry about money, or food in months or dad’s drinking. Just … I dunno don’t piss it off, I think it will let dad go once its mission is done, something to do with killing yellow eyes.” 

“Is it a good thing then?” Sam asked hopefully, because all his life Sam hasn’t been told about the boogieman, but he had the very real threat of Yellow eyes.

“I hope so if it means one less Demon in the world and maybe dad won’t be so obsessed.” Not likely Dean added mentally, still wondering what was actually going on. “Though this does make it look like we won’t be moving until the end of the school year.” Sam beamed at that, while Dean mentally made plans to research in his spare time about angels and why a hybrid would be the absolute worst thing ever especially with the moniker child of chaos.

When John came home once again after Sam fell asleep, Dean tried to shield his brother’s body as much as he could with his own from the thing crawling into the other bed beside theirs, not fully trusting it.

“Dean Winchester, I will not harm you or your brother”

“I can’t fully trust you, I don’t make a habit of trusting things that associate with Demons, but I will keep your secret for now, if only because there is no way I am killing any sibling of mine unborn or not, but make no mistake I will kill you and that Demon the second you hurt any of my family.” Dean threatens without looking at the thing that has taken the shape of his father hopefully temporarily.

“I know Dean Winchester. It is why you were chosen.” Dean startles at how close the voice sounds before a touch to the head sends Dean into a dreamless sleep before waking up to the sun shining through the curtains with the body of John gone, and feeling the most rested he has since coming to beacon hills at the beginning of the school year.


	4. A Month of nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out about Werewolves.

The next month was frustrating for dean, he couldn’t find anything on angels, but he did find out they are bloody neutral in everything for the most part making them outlandishly dickish when they actually do give a shit about something. Lucifer the first fallen is a good example of this. On top of this, he thinks his little buddy is a B monster of some sort, and really he has no problem with this as long as it’s not a wendigo, because no matter what those things are killing people. With Deans luck he is pretty sure cannibalism is going to be his next problem. Then there is the bloody angel Mi… He won’t even think the name in fear of it popping up behind him, who is not only an Angel but an arch angel which apparently is a huge deal, and he keeps healing Dean and forcing him to be rested, not that, that is an evil thing, but it does mean a random hand to the forehead. This leads back to the Hales and what they are because Angel mojo makes them sneeze, Dean is getting dizzy just thinking about it, so he better stop before a headache happens and that damn angel pops over to the library just to heal him, anyway. 

Dean groans and buries his head in his arms.

“What’s your problem Winchester?” Peter asks from behind him.

It really is telling how tired of the whole situation Dean is that he just grunts.

“Informative.” Peter announces as he sits across from dean and grabs a book. And reads the title “Angel cards and how to read them,” peter picks another one up “Angels, Nephilim, and the extra-terrestrial connection” Dean hears the book drop back to the table with a dull thud, “What the hell are you researching?”

“Not hell, I know all about hell, I am researching angels,” Dean just gestures to the books. “Which I can’t even fucking begin to understand, emotionless pieces of shit they are, like really, they are all selfish bastards… and I am researching you. “Dean looks up. “Well not just you I mean your family and the other one the Argents, trying to figure out which one is the B types and which are the hunters.”

“B types?” Peter asked never hearing the term before.

“Yeah, how I classify Supernaturals, ‘A’ types the ones who need to kill humans to survive, then B type, are the ones that were turned into a better version of the monster that initially killed their family line. Like say for example Wendigo’s” Dean says the word carefully, looking for a reaction, as Peter looked at Dean blandly in a get on with it kind of way. “ did you know the first Wendigo was created when the settlers first came to the Americas, they pushed many native tribes out of their normal hunting grounds leaving them starving when winter hit. This of course led some very desperate tribes to cannibalism. The first person who killed someone just to eat was then cursed by the creator to be a Wendigo, and the rest of the tribe either died of starvation or were quickly eaten Wendigo’s are also cursed to forever be hungry. Now their counter parts are not much better, but they at least are satisfied after eating someone, and they came about by the creator taking favour with the few unborn children who had no control where it got it’s nutrients from and was not eaten by the type A Wendigo because it was still in its mother’s Womb.” Dean stares at Peter who was riveted by the story “So what are you Peter, a hunter, or a wendigo?” Dean watches Peter Freeze, “I am guessing a Wendigo, because you and my little buddy, got the sneezes after my Angel possessed father healed my migraine, and Derek isn’t a quiet whisperer when he said I smelled like lightning, I know that Wendigo can smell pray from miles away, and are rather intelligent, and that’s an A type, B’s are usually better in every way, than their counterparts, also there was Laura who bit her buddy.” 

“Type B Werewolves actually” Peter says flashing eyes electric blue and testing the odd classification on his tongue.

“What?” Dean eyes widened, no Wendigo he knew either A or B had electric blue eyes.

“You thought we were Wendigo?” peter asked, “To be fair little Laura was teething, both sets of teeth were probably annoying her. She bit a lot of people and things during that time.”

“Okay, you also are a very old and respected Family but you live in the woods like recluses. In a town were hikers go missing frequently.” Dean argued.

“We are a supernatural family, and the pups are rather iffy on their control as is, so living in an isolated place allows them to be as free as possible. We only have a slightly higher amount of hikers that go missing, the slightly higher part, is because hunting families report their dead as missing. Believe it or not the Hales are constantly at war.”

Dean thinks over that response, wondering what the hell the Hales did to earn a war with hunters, before continuing his Wendigo argument “then there is Derek himself, I have the most contact with him, he has a strange set of rules, he doesn’t eat the meat that the school provides, he wasn’t too fussy over my blood, and just this last week he threatened some kid saying he was going to rip their throat out with his teeth.”

“The rules are no flashing eyes and his little sharp teeth and claws must stay hidden, he was also told not to stand out too much, so Derek shows off his intelligence rather than besting his peers physically. The food, well if you could smell the additives like the pink food dye in cured hams I am sure you would be reluctant to eat it to, and don’t even start on bologna.” Peter sneered at the mention of that particular sandwich meat. “The blood is normal to Were children too, because they don’t ever really gain a sense of self preservation, yes things hurt, but they heal rather quickly.” Peter just sighed before continuing defending Derek’s behaviour. “The throat thing, though morbid, is really Werewolf for I am better than you. In any fight anything getting close enough to bite your throat is the better fighter. Necks in general are important to Werewolves, pack mates scent the neck it’s why we are so into hugs as a greeting.” 

“Good to know, I never met a B type Werewolf before, I know there are other B types out there but I really only care about A types” Dean quickly catalogued all the new information given to him, before picking up Paradise Lost again. 

“That’s it, no threats, no wolfs bane, or mountain ash.” Peter was ready to get permission from Talia about killing the threat.

“Why do I need to threaten you? And wolfs bane? I only ever heard of that in harry potter books, not to mention what the hell is mountain ash?”

“I. No I guess no” peter stuttered out before answering Deans other questions” , wolfs bane is one of the only things that can kill us aside from decapitation and burning us to death, you seriously never heard of it outside of harry potter, also mountain ash is like supernatural creature repellant.” Peter never would admit that things can easily kill him or his pack but the mere fact that a hunter doesn’t know was astounding.

“Really? The wolves I killed all went down with a silver bullet to the heart. Man you totally out rank your counterparts, I bet the Moon isn’t even all controlling either.” Dean jokes. Before he notices Peter’s raised eyebrow. “Seriously, you have full control the three days of full moons?” 

“First of all Silver’s a myth, because of the Argents … you know French for silver. And of course we have complete control … well except excitable children and hormonal teens.” Peter explains.

“Not to the heart it’s not, silver is malleable and breaks apart on impact it tears up arteries faster than anything can heal so everything bleeds to death eventually, and B types almost always have an allergy to Silver, you can’t just shoot anyone or thing with silver and expect it to die. Silver is too expensive for that. Also ego much they may have the name silver but really going so far as saying it’s a myth around their name.” Dean shook his head.

“You can’t talk about ego who gets close enough to something that wants to kill you, to shoot it in the heart when a flower works faster and more accurately.”

“No you see, guns can be shot from a distance” explained dean slowly.

“I hate you so much right now Winchester.”

Dean grins, feeling the weight of one mystery of the many that popped up being solved. “Hey peter listen, I will never hurt you or your family on purpose, and I never plan too”

“I believe you” peter nodded

“You do, just like that?” now it was Deans turn to be perplexed.

“Your heart never lies, Dean” Peter said it with so much conviction Dean wondered what he meant “… and Derek likes you” Peter finishes before pointing at the book that was about Sanskrit and Enochian texts. “Enochian is said to be the language of the angels” Dean snatches the book up before thanking Peter. Feeling at least he was making headway even if it took a month. He also, maybe made a friend his own age-ish, he hopes, he never really had one before.


	5. What Being Pack Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter shows his hand, slightly.

Derek was a ball of energy the week after Peter and Dean spoke in the Library. Whether it was because Peter deemed Dean ‘safe’ or it was the, for now, secret sock hop coming up that all the little buddies of Beacon Hills High knew about (if only because the buddy group voted it as their event to fund the buddy programme, and the school needed the parents to consent to the dance) was up in the air, dean assumed a bit of both. Whatever it was Derek actually ventured more than an arm’s length away from Peter to drag Dean away from Sam… and the group of according to Derek, scary girls that usually surrounded the two.

“See, I told you Sammy, my little buddy appreciates me.” Dean says as he accepts Derek’s hand and allows himself to be dragged out of his chair.

“Yeah only took a month Jer...Dean” Sam cut off the curse when Dean gave him a look.

“See you later little ‘B’” dean winked at Sam before Smiling down at Derek who was leading him towards Peter. Upon reaching the older Hale Derek pushed two more seats so that they were all touching and in a semi-circle around a desk then sat himself in the middle patting the chair beside him expectantly. Dean chuckled but obliged the child, ignoring Peter’s smirk, and helped Derek set up his art book that kept him occupied for the 20 minutes of homeroom he had to endure.

As expected after the announcement of the dance, the girls were all a twitter. Mr. Drew anticipating this actually pulled out a book to read for the next 15 minutes and allowed the chatter to continue. By then the girls were already planning what to wear, when one girl asked another who they wanted to take, they all huddled and in hushed tones started talking while looking about the room, giggling. Peter actually looking up from his phone was the first of many actions that would end with a girl in tears. 

Peter looking up from his phone instantly grabbed not only the girls’ attention but everyone else as well. ‘The Phone’ that is a proto type that housed a camera, and was capable of sending and receiving emails and had access to the internet it’s what Peter used to perform his duties for the pack, and therefore had special privileges to use whenever he needed meaning he was always glued to the thing. Now having the attention of the girls meant they were somewhat silently focused on the Trio who except for peter seemed oblivious to the staring as Derek was still intently drawing, and dean was trying to sneak peaks at said drawing. Peter’s next action made hearts flutter, because he placed a hand on Dean’s nape and pulled him close enough that his lips almost brushed the Shell of Deans ear to whisper.

“Someone’s popular, they are actually arguing over who gets to ask you to the dance”

Of course no one heard this whisper except Dean, and Derek, but he was rather focused on his drawing still, but the effect Deans blush had was almost instant, sending the girls into fits of giggles again, Peter smirked and as he leaned back into his own seat he gently dragged his hand back, making sure it stayed in contact with Dean for as long as possible. Dean seemed unsure of how to respond to the info given to him, slowly returned to comfortably sit in his chair as well, completely unaware that the mere fact that peters arm was resting along the back of Derek’s chair so his hand was brushing against dean’s arm was causing an effect. Everyone noticed the contact between the scary but beautiful Hale and the flirty, yet secretive transfer student, this somehow signaled a break in the stay back rule that surrounded the three whenever they were together. The first to approach was of course Sam with a smirk on his face. 

“Always the centre of attention, you Big J” Sam smirked at his brother’s confused glare “good luck.” Then he was off knowing the outcome would be all over the school after next period, Sam shook his head at the Whispers he just overheard. Dean still has not caught on to what happened and was still happening if only because over the last month, and especially the last week, he has gotten used to that damn angel, and both the Hales being rather tactile. The angel explaining that Dean was rather important to the whole scheme of things, could not die, the angel not understanding humans meant that dean has not had to feel pain for very long, and even old scars were starting to fade with each time the angel healed him and healing meant touching. Peter on the other hand, told him about pack and scenting and, he was pack kind of, and that meant free reign in touching because smell is important, and Derek has been doing it since day one anyway.

Now only 10 minutes left of homeroom, and some people have followed Sam’s example and left. This left far more girls than boys, and of course the Trio in the centre of it all. Peter, who still hasn’t resumed his business with his phone, was actually looking rather pleasant as he quietly watched who won the argument amongst the females, and occasionally whispered things to Derek who was still happily swinging his legs and was now writing on the back of his drawing, and Dean who still confused but was actually pouting, because he was still not allowed to look at Derek’s drawing waited patiently for the bell. This bolstered the apparent winner, a miss Shelby King if peter isn’t mistaken, of who gets to ask The Dean Winchester to the sock hop, even though the arguments were still going on, because high school is after all a hierarchy, luckily for our D list senior queen bee (oh how Peter loved Deans classification system it simplified everything), there were no A list-ers in this particular homeroom. 

“Hi, Dean” came the sickly sweet high pitch voice of Shelby. Dean’s eyes snapped from the clock on the wall towards the speaker, and in his peripherals he saw both hales wince at the words that came out of the girls mouth.

“Umm… Hey, uhh” Dean trailed off, he knew her name started with an S, deciding to get this over with he, settled for a name and went with it. “Shelley was it” Dean looked at her almost smile before embarrassment over took her face so he was close “sorry I am awful with names” Peter smirked and shook his head slightly at Derek who also picked up on the lie Dean’s heart told.

“It’s Shelby” the girl forcefully gritted out through a strained smile that was really more a clenching of teeth.

“I really am sorry, “another lie the Hales picked up on, “how may I help you?”

“I...” the blush came back “I was uhh wondering … that is, would you go to the Dance with me?” 

“NO” This was yelled by Derek, who glared at the interloper who broached their bubble, it also caused Peter to gain just the slightest glint of danger in his eye readying himself to jump in if needed.

At this point Shelby did about the worst thing and started to talk down to Derek rather than allow Dean or Peter to engage the enraged 5 year old. “Hunny, I was talking to Dean, it’s not nice to interrupt adults who are talking.” If possible during this one sentence the girl’s voice got even more babyish and high pitched. “Maybe you should leave with your uncle and let us talk alone” unbeknownst to Shelby this was exactly the wrong thing to say in front of Dean. 

“No, I am going to the dance with dean” Derek announced standing up on his chair with the help of Peter glaring fiercely at the girl.

“What do you mean you are going with Dean?” the girl raised an eyebrow. “last I checked babies don’t go to high school, and therefore not allowed to the dance, won’t it be past your bedtime.” She glared at Derek before getting an odd looking smirk on her face staring expectantly at Dean. Only to freeze at the icy glare Dean was giving her, the deadly stare Dean was giving was cut off by Peter.

“Dear nephew, I do believe you have to ask before declaring that.”

“Oh yeah”. Derek turned towards Dean, and pat him on shoulder leaving his hand there. Not wanting to glare at Derek Dean forced his face into a calm expression before looking up at the child. Derek relishing the fact that he was taller than Dean when standing on a chair, stood a little straighter. Derek only let Dean go to hold up his picture it was close to the very first picture Derek drew with Dean except the lack of blood and the addition of socks to their feet. Dean smiled up at Derek who began reading what was written on the back.

“Dean, I cordally” “cordially” Peter absently corrects Derek who just plowed on through his script. “Invite you to the sock-hop dance with me, love Derek.” Losing a bit of his nerve Derek looked down at his feet his ears going a bit pink.

“Hang on Kiddo, I will answer you after I answer my first invite okay.” Dean placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder his fingers brushing his neck making Derek look up to see Dean smiling, Derek grinned and dislodged Deans hand as he sat back down to patiently await his response from Dean, Dean turned back to the girl glaring daggers at Derek “Shelley…” peters snort, let Dean know he got the name wrong again, he really didn’t care “I am going to decline your request to go to the dance with you, as I already have a date.” Shelby was actually fuming and could hear her meager reputation hitting rock bottom. Dean then looked back at Derek who was sitting happily in his chair again fiddling with his drawing. “Der-bear,” making Derek look up at him once again before continuing “I would love to go to the sock-hop dance with you.” Dean braced himself, as Derek practically launched himself into a hug still clutching his picture and buried his head into Dean’s neck just as the bell rang. Derek didn’t want to let go, Dean glanced at peter who shrugged so dean just picked him up, and started towards the door, completely oblivious to the Smirk Derek sent Shelby, who was left standing embarrassed in front of the other girls of Mr. Drew’s homeroom class and furiously wiping tears away glaring once more at the five year old who bested her. Peter just smiled at Shelby and took a picture.

“You know, saving all the happy memories, of Derek’s first school dance, after all the buddy group is hosting it.” After another grin with teeth bordering on too sharp Peter gave a little wave and left the room to catch up to Dean and Derek. This proved too much for the poor girl who promptly burst into tears and was instantly surrounded by the other vultures… I mean females. 

Peter once again typing away on his phone, caught up quickly to Dean who now had Derek on his back. 

“Are you going to pick me up for the dance?” Derek asked.

“What am I chopped broccoli?” Peter said announcing his presence for Dean’s benefit while Derek giggled at his uncle.

“So are you going to pick me and Uncle Peter up?” Derek amends.

“Of course, what kind of date would I be if I didn’t go and pick you and your chaperone up?”

 

The three talked about their Dance night plans, and Dean promised, to bring flowers, and Derek will get flowers too. And yes they can wear shoes, sock-hop is just a name.

The buddies, really were the planning committee for the sock-hop, and so the kindergarteners parents were joining today’s buddy session, much to the delight of Derek who got to spend time with his two favorite people, because Peter once again is acting as caretaker for the current youngest hale. Entering the Gym caused a few seniors to stare, it seems news traveled faster than anticipated, albeit a little wrong in the details. With the mumbles, from an Ariel Illingworth, calling Peter and Dean sinful, and are sure to go straight to hell, to Derek Matthews detailing Peter and Deans entirely secret affair with relish and how he found out, but since he really liked both of them kept their secret, until they were ready. 

“Peter, why is the girl who calls me an Ahhhsss… you know for no reason glaring at us this time?” Dean whispers in his ear.

“Apparently you and I are in a sinful relationship, being of the homosexual variety, all very boring really.” Seeing Dean’s confused frown. “Dean they think we are dating, because they heard a rumour about you going to the dance with me, not my adorable nephew.” Peter simplifies.

“I know what you meant Peter, I am confused as why that is their problem if we are or not.” Dean frowned at the people who were outright glaring at them and the few that were trying to be subtle about it. Peter was pleasantly surprised by the reaction from the supposed perfect definition of a white straight all American male.

“Uncle why are they mad at us?” Derek hid his face in Dean’s neck once more mumbling about the smell not being nice at all.

“I don’t know darling, but let’s find out, shall we?” Peter rubbed his hand along his nephews back trying to calm him, as he quickly explained chemo signals and how Derek was still sensitive to them, children usually were, and how negative emotions tended to make everything worse for the young Werewolf’s control. Dean nodded understandingly as they walked up to the Girl spouting about disgusting behaviour.

“Ariel what are you talking about?” Dean asked, not even flinching as Derek’s tiny little claws came out reflexively, to self sooth, much like a kittens, as he clenched and unclenched his fists in Dean’s leather jacket. 

“You and your appalling behaviour towards Shelby, she asked you out, and you dismissed her and embarrassed her to go to the dance with a boy, we really don’t like your sort in this town.” She said standing straight with her mother behind her. 

“Since when are you the voice of this town, I only counted about seven of you glaring at us that means approximately twenty-three others don’t mind one bit that I am taking a boy.”

“So you admit it, you are an unnatural freak.” Arial spat out. And before Dean could respond Peter put his hand out to push dean back. Turning into the Beacon Hill’s pack’s left hand before the groups eyes. Tapping on his phone for a few minutes he starts reading the tiny screen.

“Arial Meghan Illingworth, senior, AP classes. Christian, working class family, adopted to an elderly couple.” Peter barely glanced up at the woman behind Ariel who gasped at being called elderly. “Who are first generation Americans, an   
Only child, homeschooled until High school.” Peter looked up at that one” that’s a little late no wonder your social skills are abysmal”

“She was very sickly as a child, it wouldn’t do her any good to be surrounded by others” Ariel’s mother defended

“oh, is that why she hobbled around on a too short decorative cane for three weeks claiming ,she may as well get used to it .” Peter asked causing the senior girl turn bright red embarrassed. “Anyway, no contact to others, and an absolute condescending know it all attitude, you should be a loner, but you actually managed to make friends in the D list students. It’s still only is just a step above loser status though.”

“Don’t worry Ariel he can’t really do anything to you, just stop listening to him” Curtis came to stand by the girl starting to shake with anger.

Peter shrugged and continued “You hold utter contempt for anyone, Shelby, your leader is rejected by, but did you know your hate is very much unfounded.” Peter looks up and scans the room of people who are silent except the kids who are slowly circling, fidgeting and playing in the general vicinity of the adults not too sure what’s going on but sensing that they have to witness it as well. “look at Derek Matthews, your fearless leader, for months called his girlfriend a gold digging … you know, and then in a turn of events when his girlfriend dropped out of school guess what Shelby did, asked him out and when he rejected her, she spread rumours that he was an…bully who took advantage of her, let’s be honest he’s not the greatest but even I know he wouldn’t take advantage, of anyone, considering Shelby does spread her…self pretty wide, and often” Peter being very conscious of the children listening.

“You don’t know that, he hates me for no reason, if I went and said hi to him he probably would tell me to fuck off.” Ariel finding support in the people who were agreeing with her. Peter and Dean glared at the language, as Ariel’s little buddy April tested out the words instantly. Earning a glare from the little girl’s mother who directed a few kids away from the scene.

“Is that what you believed or is it what Shelby said, and now this with Dean once again rumours that you instantly believe.” Peter smirked and continued “with your show of intelligence and research skills it’s no wonder you have applied to all eight Ivy League universities, sadly you don’t have any other backups that’s not very smart. Even with your grades being well above the 25th/75th percentile you still need bursaries, and scholarships.”

“Yeah not everyone is as rich as you or Matthews, you have the world handed to you, hell, probably that Winchester kid does as well because you rich kids are all the same and exclude everyone else.” Peter raised a brow at Mr. Wilcox Curtis’ dad, the only two parents that are here for their senior children, they are on the PAC and volunteered to chaperone the dance. 

“ahh yes speaking of my wealth,” Peter wouldn’t address the Dean issue, because it wasn’t his place to say that Dean lived out of a motel, turned back to the girl he was actually talking to “you applied for three that my family’s companies, and little side projects fund, just for your information” Peter was definitely enjoying this, as shock overtook the righteous anger she once held so tightly. “You still might get the other seven you applied for, because “Peter typed out an email. “As of right now you will never get a cent of Hale money.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Peter didn’t even flinch at the triumphant screech “I have already been accepted for a full ride to any school that accepted me.” Ariel was sure the Hales didn’t have anything to do with that scholarship that accepted her.

Peter once again looked up. “You were” peter emphasized the word “accepted for one, except I just told them I found out your ideals don’t match what our Family and company, believe in, that’s too bad. That is my punishment for today’s slurs, You better rethink every thought and belief you have Ms. Illingworth because if you continue, let me spell it out for you, I started the company your father works for now, I have voting shares that supply your mother’s company with the technology that give it a cutting edge in today’s market.” At this the other adults who were agreeing with the Illingworth’s looked scared “but enough of that lets get back to you and today. I bet you think it’s too late that you are already accepted to schools, but the letters come out next week. I should know, every individual member of my family from Talia, to Cora who hasn’t even been born yet, that means 11 people, are loyal charitable donors to many of the Ivy League schools you applied to, we get updates for when we hit the point of no return to change our minds about a scholarship. we make a yearly donations as well it gives our scholarship students a directly pass go card to any of the 8 ivy league schools, sadly that’s not you anymore, our various organizations have many scholarship opportunities, like the three you applied too, what were they again, oh yes, our law firm that helps out Amnesty International, where you said and I quote here ‘I Believe in the Equality of all humans and am very strong and verbal about my opinions’, then there was Médecins Sans Frontières.” 

“I didn’t apply for that one” Ariel cut in hoping that he was mistaken, and it wasn’t her that he rescinded the money from.

“oh sorry, you don’t speak other languages, I am talking about Doctors Without Borders, where you boasted knowing the oath of respecting any humans right to medicine, irrespective of race, religion, creed or political affiliation, and that you practiced this belief with helping and respecting your fellow students, very passionate words you wrote” 

“Everyone lies on those, you can’t fault me for that.” Ariel growls out.

“Yeah that’s why you didn’t get either of those, my family is very intelligent and we do read the applications we discard the ones that quote our mission statements word for word. The one you actually did receive, and just lost, was the one you applied to within your mothers business it gives either money directly to help start up a business, usually a technology based one, or if someone actually asked for a scholarship it is preferred to go to the student as it comes with a contract that the student will work for a Hale company, and if they choose to go independent that a contract would be made with one of our technology companies.” 

Ariel tried desperately to remember the application her mother brought home on a whim, “The name hale wasn’t on that application, I would remember and maybe would have talked to you about it” 

“See you couldn’t have caught that though because our companies are under the blanket Company, The Selene Light House,” Peter smiled charmingly, “as we established that includes my company that I run from the shadows, I can’t actually own some of them until I meet my majority, unless of course I founded the business.” 

“I didn’t know.” Ariel went even paler.

“exactly, it’s the way we like it, I do all my business in usually new or risky areas it works very well for my family as we get a head start on many avenues but if I mess up all I have to do is own up to my mistakes, and I am pretty free from permanent repercussions. I am after all only 15. Enough about me, though it is my favourite subject.” Dean laughed a bit at that “Now where was I … oh yes your abysmal future, did you know the Hales are Legacies to all of the Ivy League schools as well many other universities. My family can make it so you will only ever be accepted into community colleges. Now you really should apologize to my friend, and my favorite nephew, because you think it is absolutely disgusting that they go to a high school sock-hop together, that is being organized by our lovely Kindergarten class.” By the end, Peter’s calmly stated facts, the Illingworth women, were looking rather pale and sickly. 

“Wait you’re going with Derek Hale, not Peter” Derek Matthews burst out laughing “That’s great, I thought I was the only one going with my little buddy.” Derek clapped his Little brother Kyle on the back, the kid who Derek is nice to but not friends with if Peter remembers correctly.

Derek finally being calm enough to lift his head without flashing his eyes at people asked “why did people think you were going with Uncle Peter, I drew a picture, and asked you properly to the dance, not Peter.” Derek hooked his chin on Dean’s shoulder that was shrugged in way of an answer staring and making the 5 people who were also glaring and agreeing with miss uppity one and two, to look guilty, and scared. When both Derek’s got the rest of the children’s attention, with little Derek showing off his picture, and re telling how he nicely asked Dean to the sock-hop dance and big Derek aw’ing and commenting on every detail. At the end of the retelling of the dance proposal, a blushing Dean and both Derek’s were surrounded by rather protective parents, who looked distrustfully at the others who made their stance known on the relatively new, to them, problem that their children may face one day. The two senior boys silently agreed to assign the children and the parents to make decorations for the dance. During all of this Peter still hadn’t moved from his spot glaring at the girl who was looking about ready to faint. 

“Well Ms. Illingworth, are you going to single handily destroy not only your life but your parents’ as well, or are you going to apologize for not only insulting me, but my family and their ideals.” Peter glared at the four other adults still glaring at the fifteen year old “Also do not think I have forgotten about all of your support in this disgusting girl’s attitude and behaviour, you know your connections to the Hale family. I will expect written apologies, and donations to our local LGBT support programme. That can be transferred into an account in the Beacon Hills local Bank” Peter typed away on his phone for a few seconds “this is the account number.” Peter continued writing the numbers down clearly on several different pieces of paper.

“There isn’t a freak support group in this town.” Mr.Rawluk who, was a local factory owner, who out sourced his work and underpaid his employees said smugly.

“Well then maybe you should make a generous donation to help fund one then.” Peter smirked. “Especially, because it’s me you do your business with. Mr. Rawluk, we really don’t want certain people finding out the inner workings of your ‘novelty’ toy factory” now that the man with the deepest pockets was put in his place Peter continued “I am expecting the donation in a week… make that the night of that dance as your last chance, you may use your discretion, but know that I know how deep your pockets go, if I am not satisfied you will not like the consequences.” Peter went to turn around but halted, “except you Illingworth, if you choose to apologise to Dean and Derek this way, but know this you will be pay no matter what, I want your parents to give up their saving as of today meant for your education to the new society, I assure you, you won’t like the second option should you refuse.”

“If we do that, you will help my daughter get into university then?” Mrs. Illingworth asked.

“I already did, and she insulted me, I can promise she won’t be black listed, that is rather generous considering today’s events.” Peter turned sharply towards the now crying teen, and her friend glaring daggers at him “you got what you deserved”. Peter turned his back to the now ostracized group and smiled at the scene before him, Dean had a flower crown upon his head as he made wings to tape to some of the kids backs, while Derek looked like a little king, and somehow Matthews fashioned knight’s helmet for himself and the other kids, and was now awkwardly working on swords looking through a small slit in his construction paper helmet. While the parents were writing details of actual plans for the dance. Walking up snapping a few pictures to upload later, Derek finally noticed his arrival.

“Uncle are you finished being mama’s lefty?” Derek whispered, he seems to be getting better at that particular skill, Peter noted proudly.

“Yes, nephew I am finished working”

“Good, you can be a prince, and today Dean is a princess, because the girls wanted to be knights or dragons with pretty wings, but every story needs a princess.” Derek explained.

“I thought you were going to be making decorations? Not play dress up.’’

“Silly Peter,” Dean grinned, and Peter glared that sounded too much like Rabbit for his liking. “This is a sock-hop dance planned and organized by kindergarteners of course there is dressing up involved.” Dean explained while crowning Peter with a smaller version of Derek’s crown. Earning glares from the sore adults, but no one commented on their actions.

“If you insist.” Thus started the dance theme being a Magical Night in Camelot. The rest of the day went smoothly as it could with several people, avoiding Peter like he had the plague. At the end of the day majority of the buddies were going together, or were going to go as a trio, if the seniors already had dates with their own classmates. Matthews, stuck around them rather closely, and to Peter’s knowledge with no ulterior motive other then he liked making up stories his current theory is that the Hales are an old Mafia Family, decedents from the Borgias themselves. When Peter told him his family is more prominently Grecian than Italian, the kid spouted star crossed lovers, and a family feud and the Hales are the lovers descendants, Peter decided that further talking to the Matthews kid would make Peter lose control, and therefore also ,really didn’t want to know how the kids mind worked that he knew Greece and Italy were close enough to have star crossed lovers but not the fact that they are historically allies.


	6. meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meet's the Hales and we meet a relative of Deans

With Dean being busy with the planning the dance and school, and getting Sam to let up on staring strangely at the angel. He was quite surprised and caught unaware, when his uncles twice a year call came through, he phoned every year without fail on November 2nd, and then again in spring/early summer sometime. 

“John here.” Michael seemed to concentrate on the call before looking a bit concerned, and a frown froze on his face “Uhh Noah, here’s Dean” oh that’s why, his father’s excitable cousin was actually scaring an angel. 

“Hi Uncle Noah, what’s up?”

“Just doing my usual bi-annual call. I am just glad I don’t have to phone random hotels to find you this time...”

“Yeah I’m glad dad replaced his cellphone too” Dean winked at the angel, who was looking a little wide eyed.

“So where are you lot now? Last time I phoned and got an answer you were in New York, then before that Washington, then Pennsylvania. It’s like you can’t help yourselves from traveling across the country every 6 months.”

“We are in California”

“Oh, and you haven’t come to visit me in L.A.”

“I didn’t know you were in LA. I totally would have visited during winter break. You know I would never pass up a chance to eat Aunt Claudia’s food.”

“You’re kidding me, I am transferring to that town in about a month, Claudia’s pregnant you see, I wanted a quiet town to settle down and raise my kid you know.”

“Oh Wow, Uncle Noah, congratulations.” Michael just nodded at Dean, and headed to the door, Dean threw a wave over his shoulder.

“I was calling to maybe meet up with you guys if you were close by, we should definitely get together then, I am going there in about a month just in time for Sam’s Birthday ,then Claudia is following after the baby is born.”

“Yeah, totally Uncle Noah, it might just be Sam and I, like I said dad’s not really himself.”

“You boys call me if you need me okay, I know your dad’s drinking can get out of hand, not that I blame him I wouldn’t know the first thing to do if anything happened to Claudia, I am just glad you’re old enough now to take care of yourself and Sammy.”

“Yeah, with you being so close, it’s nice to know we have some support” Dean agreed, blaming his drunk father, was easier then explaining the entirety of the supernatural world to his very civilian uncle.

“I’ll see you soon okay, nice talking to you kiddo, I gotta go I was just on my lunch break.”

“Goodbye Uncle Noah.” Dean hung up the phone. And double checked his appearance, he had his cleanest and most whole plaid flannel, and T-shirt he recently purchased at K-mart, and headed for the door he himself had to pick up Peter, and Derek for a shopping trip then pick up Sam after that from his study session.

Dean took the road out to the preserve, that Peter told him about, found the turn off after passing it and driving an extra 5 minutes, and finally pulled up to a huge white house. Dean wasn’t even parked before Derek came barreling out of the house, with Peter close behind. “Hi, Dean, hurry up Mama wants to meet you.” Derek smiled and barley gave Dean anytime to get his seatbelt off, feeling totally off kilter he was dragged into the house and was shoved into a chair in front of presumably Talia hale, according to Peter the Alpha of the Hale pack. And he was literally surrounded by the rest of the pack.

“Umm, Hi” dean gulped and waved only peeking up at everyone through his lashes, the very Pregnant Alpha was staring rather intently at him, making him feel a little embarrassed as he tugged uncomfortably at his clothes.

“You’re a hunter” She literally sniffed, and the scrunched her nose up.

“Uhh, yes” Dean winced, and curled into himself just a bit more feeling exposed and vulnerable.

“My brother, and son seem very fond of you, you smell like them, and they you.”

“Sorry?” Dean glanced up again quickly he was so out of his depth here, he was used to killing supernaturals not trying to impress them. On top of that he was trying to forcibly calm down, Derek was almost whining at his discomfort... “I …well I don’t hunt B types usually, it’s hard to find them and if we do they are usually wendigo. The only reason why I know about you is because I have been in this town since the beginning of the school year.” Dean felt the need to explain he won’t hurt them. “though if my dad was my dad he might tell me “Dean puts on a gravelly voice “Dean Monsters are Monsters and we kill monsters blah blah blah” dean knows he’s rambling but he really can’t help himself at this point “… but since my dad is not my dad, I will make sure my uhh angel won’t tell him that I know you, or what you are.” Dean blush deepens “sorry”

Talia smiles at the young boy “I see why they like you, you have a good heart and it doesn’t lie” 

“Peter said that too, what does that mean? “Dean relaxed a bit, when curiosity over powered his discomfort enough to look up more directly at Talia if only briefly.

“We can hear your heart Dean,” Derek climbs up into Dean’s lap. “I am just learning so I have to concentrate, but I like your heart it sounds happy.” Dean almost flinches as he catches Talia’s red eyes in his peripherals. 

“Derek, remember what I said about me being the Alpha.”

“Sorry, Alpha,” Derek looked down disappointed.

“It’s okay, baby, I know Dean smells like pack to you but to me he is not.” 

“Oh, I get it mama.” Derek hums happily with the new information still content with his head against Dean’s chest...” But his heart does sound happy though.”

“Yes it does, that’s because he has a heart murmur, and it means his heart beats slightly out of time.” Talia addresses Dean “it’s physiological, or else that angel of yours would have fixed it.”

“I am sure he would any way if he knew it wasn’t normal.” Dean Commented.” He is not the best at human biology”

“Who, is your angel?” Talia asks

“Umm no disrespect meant, but I’d rather not say, if I say his name out loud he will pop up literally wherever I am, he says it’s a prayer when I say his name.”

“Now, you have me curious.” Talia grins “please ask him here?”

“Okay, umm hey buddy I’m going to put you down okay.” Dean addressed Derek still sitting on him, and pressed him towards peter, missing Talia’s approval of how he is protecting her pup from the unknown, before looking in Talia’s direction and saying the angels name “Michael.” Even before the name is finished the angel is behind him in all of John’s glory. Making the Werewolves that weren’t ready or that didn’t believe him growl. 

“I apologize, children of Zeus, Dean Winchester never uses my name, and I assumed him in trouble.” Dean’s eyes widened as he heard the Title for the werewolves. “Remember you must pick up your brother I have made more money for your dinner, tonight, might I suggest the diner close to the motel we reside in.” Dean blushed again as the Angel handed him a few bills.” Are you ill Dean Winchester, your body is warmer than usual, here let me.” The angel touched his head and dean glowed for a second and when it faded he was less flushed and he seemed to have a bit of a boost in energy. “There, I shall leave you to your fate,” he popped away as a few of the wolves sneezed at the apparent smell of angel mojo set them off.

“He made some more money Dean?” Peter asked, raising and eyebrow.

“I didn’t want to know?” Dean shrugged “ he has a demon trapped in a warehouse that’s pregnant with my sibling, he is after all in my father’s body, as of today I have to somehow hide him from my uncle , and I am still having to keep Sam somewhat out of the loop, where he gets his money is completely not my concern.” Dean explains. “it’s not like we had any legal means to get money before either, so I am just happy that he is even thinking about mine and Sam’s needs , even my dad never fully did that , it always usually ended up with me in ju…” Dean stopped talking and he froze, looking at the people around him all wearing designer clothes even the kids. Dean cleared his throat “juvie more than once for stealing food.” He finished. Not daring to look up to see the judgment, and once again missing the actual reaction, every adult member looked at the teen with respect, Dean’s heart stuttered as he lied to himself that he didn’t care what these people thought his negative thoughts souring his scent a little.

“We all must do what we can to take care of the ones we love Dean. No ill judgment shall befall you here, in this house.” Talia stood and touched his face, forcing Deans head up to stare into her eyes, “there are the beautiful eyes that have been avoiding mine” hers were a ruby red once more, “you are a good man Dean, never doubt yourself. Now I am trusting you with my baby, and my baby brother, I want them home in a few hours.” 

“Yes… um” Dean didn’t know how to address the woman before him.

“Talia works for me, you are Pack, and unless we are doing business then at those times I am Alpha Hale.”

“Yes, Talia I will get them to wherever we are going safe.” Dean promised, and as said before his heart doesn’t lie. 

“Good man, no go have fun, and let Peter spoil you, that is an order from your new Alpha.” Talia moved through the house and that seemed to dismiss everyone who all brushed up against dean in some small way.

“Hurry up Dean, I want to go to the Mall, Mama said I can have a treat from the food place.” And with that Dean was part of the Hale pack officially, and he left the house the way he came in, being dragged by an excitable Derek with Peter following behind except now he had a booster seat in hand.


	7. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year ends for Dean.

Going to the Mall was quite the experience, Dean doesn’t think he has ever been to one before. So as first experiences go it’s not too bad, even though they were shopping for clothes for the dance. This led them into a store called Nordstrom, Why does sewn bits of cloth need to be that expensive? After the fifth overpriced item thrown at him to try on Dean and Derek were bored, Derek was easy to shop for, and even Sam got a set of clothes based on Dean’s knowledge of his sizing, but no Dean himself actually had to try on clothes. Peter said he didn’t want Dean to look out of place taking a Hale to a dance in plaid. 

“I do know how to dress up for a high school dance, and won’t we be covered in armour, I thought we were going as knights.”

“you are not going to be covered in chainmail dean, all you are getting is a cape that Talia is sewing now, Derek and I will have matching ones and a gorget, and one pauldron,”

“What, are the words coming out of your mouth?”

“Erik loves medieval history, and jumped all over making our armour out of card board, we both get a gorget which goes around our neck, and it’s not authentic but we also have one pauldron , usually it’s two and those cover our shoulder. Derek has the same. But his will have more decoration then ours because he is a little king. Now you need something that goes with blue and white our capes will be blue and white trimmed, and Derek’s will be the opposite.”

“Aren’t we going a little overboard?” dean asked

“You are lucky Erik didn’t decide to go full on roman armour with us, I had to remind him Camelot legends say England specifically, we would have had the fuzzy helmets and everything.” Peter shuddered at his brother-in-law’s enthusiasm. 

“Okay blue mean’s orange?” dean tried to remember his one and only art class taken on a whim at a school in Texas.

“No” peter really didn’t look impressed with that suggestion.

“Brown?”

“Maybe,” peter thought “it has to be a very specific brown though”

“Black?”

“Not with the two colours we have, the white will contrast too much”

“Grey?” Derek listed off a colour not fully understanding why the colours were being mentioned but he liked grey.

“Yes, perfect I think dark gray for the pants, and a light blue shirt.” Peter announced, and then once again Dean was trying on clothes, though he noticed that not all of the first pile disappeared. Soon Dean had an overpriced outfit that actually fit him, and wasn’t bordering on too tight, or was too big that it hung loose on his frame. Peter payed for a pile of clothes and dean protested the clothes for himself, but just said a small thank you for the ones Peter got for Sam. Making Peter roll his eyes as he made dean carry the two largish bags through the mall to the food court.

“Yay the food place.” Derek announced as he pulled his uncle to a Dairy Queen, Peter ordered three strawberry Sundays ignoring Deans protest that he can pay for himself, and soon they were sat in uncomfortable chairs. “Thank-you uncle peter.” Derek grinned with ice cream and strawberry around his mouth. 

“Yes thank you Uncle Peter” dean mimicked with a grin.

“Idiot, but your welcome”

Dean really enjoyed his first experience at the mall, and he figured that Talia low-key ordered Peter to pay for everything, because no matter what they did Peter payed, and Dean argued. When the Hales went with Dean to pick up Sam to drop off at the motel, Peter wouldn’t let Dean correct his brother when he thanked Dean for the clothes either. At the end of the day Dean was carrying a sleepy Derek into the house he asked peter why?

“Dean you are pack, and how we spend our money is pack business, your brother isn’t pack.” Peter explained.

Dean wasn’t offended when he heard his brother wasn’t pack, call him selfish but Dean was kind of happy that he had one good bit of life that was entirely his, and not in any way for the sole benefit of Sam, even though it did benefit him in little ways, his little brother wasn’t the focal point of this endeavor. He just nodded and thanked peter once again for everything before handing off Derek to his uncle who mumbled unhappily.

Dean spent a lot of time with the Hales after that, he was invited to dinner twice, and once was ordered over by Erik, and Talia for a fitting of his armour and cape, all before the dance. Dean even spent some time with Derek Matthews being paired with him to actually make decorations this time, he learned that the girlfriend everyone at school thought dropped out and ran away was actually pregnant, and was from a hunter family, who was disappointed that she didn’t want her child to be a hunter, dean could relate to her in ways no one knew, and he even gave her his aunts number, who helped his own mother when she left the hunter life. Dean’s respect grew for the chatty kid, he had a lot more substance to him than first thought. And through all this Dean was actually a teen and not a child soldier on the front lines of a supernatural war. He was feeling guilty about not missing his father, and was dreading the day the Angel left his father’s body. 

The day of the dance brought Dean to the Hale house for a turkey dinner, it was after all Easter on top of everything else, to get ready for the Dance, he did remember to bring flowers for Derek, and even a few for Peter. He also wore the outfit Peter deemed acceptable. Dean does have to admit he looked good. The Dance was starting at 3 in the afternoon, and all the buddies, and the chaperones were headed to the school to set up at 1, but Talia insisted on a lunch, and pictures. Erik was fussing over their armour as they left and Derek was bouncing around in his cape, while Laura, whined about wanting to go, and it wasn’t fair, but eventually the three made it to baby and once more Dean’s car was outfitted with a booster seat. 

When they got there all the children were running around in costumes of whatever they wanted, one kid was even dressed up as batman, even so there were a lot of little princesses with the dragon wings Dean made the first day of planning, and a lot more knights who were sword fighting with the paper ones Derek Matthews made. Dean and the Hales made a striking image walking in, only rivaled by Derek and his Girlfriend who looked like royalty in their blue outfits, and silver looking crowns. As soon as Derek (Matthews) saw them he ran over and started babbling right away, and led them over to his Girlfriend, and Dean knew the instant the Hales figured out Jaqueline was pregnant, Little Derek looked wide eyed at her stomach while Peter was looking like his brain was going a mile a minutes about who knows what.

“Hi, Jaqueline, it’s nice to see you again.” Dean greeted politely, before introducing the girl to the Hales, “this is Peter.” Dean poked him making him wave,” and this little guy is Derek, can you say hi?” Dean asked the kid staring intently at Jaqueline still making her fidget a bit, and it got worse when Peter dragged the older Derek away. 

“Hi, Jackie-lin” Derek waved doing his best to pronounce the odd, to Derek at least, name. “You have a baby, just like mama, so you think they will be friends, mama says that All the people who have babies this year could be Cora’s friends. Just like I am friends with my classmates.”

“It’s possible,” Jaquelin answers, placing her hand on her stomach. “But just like you don’t get on with everyone in your class they might not be best friends.”

“Oh, okay, can I hug you, mama said I should always ask just in case.” Dean frowns at that, the kid never asked him when he attack hugged him.

“I would love a hug.” Jaqueline accepts Derek into her arms as he just puts an ear to her stomach. 

“If my sister doesn’t like you, we will be friends” Derek promises to the unborn child, then smiles up at Jaqueline as Peter points in their direction, and the older Derek was blushing and looking a bit scared.

“I better save your Derek, from my Peter.” Dean announces then blushes, “ I mean, never mind” Dean lets out flustered, and lets his Derek run off when the teacher calls the Kindergarteners to draw on the paper table covers.

To soon the dance was due to start, and left everyone running around doing last minute decorations, and Derek Matthews being a dork knighted his little brother Kyle and little Derek with swords that they could keep, made of sturdier stuff then the paper ones, these were also covered in tinfoil. Dean laughed at the awed looks on the both the boys faces, and was never happier that the teacher was always compulsively taking pictures as little Derek returned the favour and knighted Matthews. By the time those two were done acting ridiculous the doors were open, and Dean never got to ask Peter what he was talking about with the Matthews kid.

The Dance lasted two hours … well for the kindergarteners at least, who were more than ready to go home. It went well into the evening for the teens. Dean only caught up to his brother and his date, a girl names Jessica, when it was time to take Derek home for dinner. Dean left more than enough money for Sam’s dinner and even some for his date’s meal as well, He soon left with the Hales. The drive to the Hales left Dean feeling odd, and on edge, not one to ignore his instincts, Dean hung the amulet that he and bobby made on the rear view mirror, it repelled a lot of things, it was made out of silver and repelled demons also it contained salt. And was tempered in holy water. Dean was glad to see the Hale house and quickly ushered the two younger ones in.

As Derek was regaling every dance he had with Jaqueline, other Derek, Dean, and Peter. Talia had her first contraction, and Dean was hit with another feeling of just wrongness, he realized the feeling only came when he thought about Driving Talia to the hospital that he asked where the child was being born?

“That’s an odd question?”

“I… sorry, it’s just I have a nasty feeling and my instincts are honed to supernatural survival, it’s just something is wrong on the roads tonight.”

“Odd, my family has been told that the roads to town are cursed when any of the Hale women are pregnant it’s why I have been holed up in the preserve as I neared the end of my pregnancy. The few who did not heed this warning have been badly injured as they head to the hospital, my mother died this way, but Peter was obviously made of tougher stuff... I have planned a home birth for all my children, I have a cabin not too far from here where only my emissary will be, and of course Erik. “Talia explains

“Okay, umm do you mind if I stay here.” Dean asked

The rest of the pack started looking around nervously, sensing the Hunters unease, and noticing his frequent looks to the front door. “Of course Dean you can stay here.” Talia answered looking concerned for the young man.

“Thank-you, Uhh, I know it’s odd, just hold on a second.” Dean ran out of the house, and came back in with the amulet he put on his car. “This is protection, the best I can do, but please wear it, and don’t take it off, please” Dean places it in the Alpha’s hand.  
“Of course” Talia places the amulet around her neck, “I shall return this to you, I promise.” Talia gave Dean a hug, then scented and assured everyone that everything was fine, “Dean your probably just feeling the Pack bonds.” And with that comment Talia left into the forest with Erik, promising to return with a new pack mate. 

Dean stayed the night, and read Derek a bed time story and when the child fell asleep, he stayed up with the adults until one by one they all nodded off, and even then Dean just bundled up with the extra blankets the Impala had in the trunk and sat vigil before falling asleep as the sun rose with his rock salt shotgun in hand on the front steps of the hale house.


End file.
